bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Lutece Device
The Trans-Dimensional Device is a machine specifically designed to open portals, or Tears, to other dimensions. While it was in use for study of quantum mechanics, it was also used for exploitations like "prophesying" and plagiarism and obtaining technologies. History In the early-1890's, Quantum-Physicist Rosalind Lutece began studying the fall of quantum atoms and theorized she could keep them suspended, indefinitely. Eventually, she achieved this feat and labeled it the Lutece Field, while other quantum-physicists referred to it as quantum-levitation, a term Rosalind did not believe fitting to her achievement. Rosalind was soon met by Zachary Comstock, a man of congress, who wished to create a city that would be suspended in the sky, and built to uphold American and Christian ideals. Rosalind agreed with Comstock's plan and joined to help create his city. She would give it the ability to fly in the clouds by using her Lutece Field. The city was named Columbia and Rosalind was hailed as its ultimate creator. Rosalind continued her research on quantum atoms and discovered that the same atom was being observed and manipulated from another dimension. The person observing it was no other than an alternate version of Rosalind Lutece, a male alternate named Robert. By turning on and off the Lutece Fields, they managed to communicate via Morse Code. This finally led Rosalind Lutece in 1893 to create the device -- The Lutece Trans-Dimensional Device. It was able to properly open portals to any dimension of her choosing. This allowed Comstock's use of the device to look forward in possible time space. By doing so, he expanded his title of "Prophet" in Columbia as its leader. Unfortunately, constant exposure to the device aged him and dissipated his traits and genetics, making him sterile. After viewing what would happen to Columbia without his child heir, Comstock saw that Columbia would fall. Rosalind proposed that they simply find an alternate version of Comstock where, in another dimension, and see if he has a child. It so happened that Robert was living in a dimension where Comstock's alternate self had a child. Comstock's alternate self, in a pivotal event, never accepted a baptism after Wounded Knee and remained Booker DeWitt. In doing so, he had a daughter soon afterwards named Anna DeWitt. Comstock sent Robert to take Anna, but Booker tracked them down to an alley where a Tear was opening for Robert, Comstock and Anna to enter. They were entering the Tear back into Columbia, with Rosalind on the other side. When Booker attempted to retrieve Anna, the device turned off and the Tear closed between Booker and Anna, severing her right little finger in the process. Anna was brought into Columbia and renamed Elizabeth. The device had closed on her, separated her body into two different dimensions, spreading her presence across all dimensions, and giving her the same ability as the device. The Lutece twins used the Trans-Dimensional Device for further study, and the effects on Robert's body from trans-dimensional traveling was a source for new research and theories. Comstock continued to use the device to see that now, Elizabeth would one day take 'the throne' and lay waste to the surface world. He also saw eventually Booker DeWitt would somehow return to retrieve her. This caused Comstock to warn the city of the "prophecy" that will ruin Columbia unless they capture the "False Shepherd." Because of Elizabeth's ability and the constant use of the device by Comstock and the Luteces, random Tears began appearing all over Columbia. Citizens were able to see these Tears and the worlds on the other side of them. This allowed the Fink Brothers, Jeremiah and Albert to plagiarize music, obtain technology, and create biological feats seen in other worlds, giving Columbia great technological advancements. By 1909, the Luteces used the device to view what would eventually happen with Elizabeth, and what they saw proved Comstock's "prophecy." Elizabeth would indeed destroy the surface world. This led Robert to demand they take Elizabeth back to her former universe. However, Comstock discovered this plan and had Jeremiah Fink sabotage the Trans-Dimensional Device. When the Luteces next used it, it malfunctioned and collapsed, releasing quantum energy and spreading the Luteces across time and space, giving them the same ability as their machine and Elizabeth. With that machine now destroyed, they worked on another of their own, seeking to end Comstock's travesty. Events of BioShock Infinite Booker eventually entered Columbia and recovered Elizabeth from her tower. The only means of escape at the end of their journey was going into Comstock House, but the key to it was genetically locked to Comstock or his late wife, Lady Comstock. When attempting to retrieve her hand from her grave, Comstock used the Siphon to make Lady Comstock into the Siren, a vengeful, supernatural version of Lady Comstock who was now bent on avenging the lies Comstock had created.Booker and Elizabeth then attempted to uncover these lies and reveal the truth. One of them was located in the Lutece Labs where the device remained, but still collapsed and malfunctioned. However, there was still a Tear in the device that revealed the confrontation between Rosalind Lutece and Lady Comstock in 1895, with Lady Comstock accusing Rosalind of an affair with her husband and revealing that Elizabeth was not hers and not even of the same dimension. Burial at Sea - Episode 2 The Trans-Dimensional Device Reppears in Burial at Sea Episode 2 in the Silver Fin Restaurant but was Built by Suchong after finding a tear to Columbia in the restaurant and taking the Category:BioShock Infinite Category:Machines